Made of iron and fire
by Waldgott
Summary: Izuna did not seem to hear, or simply ignored forward against Tobirama. It was not a punch this time, it was a kiss. - I'll set the iron and fire our love for you. (English is not my first language)


Agora era inegável. Eu odiei seus professores! Já era difícil ignorar o menino de cabelos escuros na escola, agora ele teria que fazer um trabalho sobre o amor com ele? Sério, ele nem deveria saber o que era amor.

Ficou por duas horas, latindo silenciosamente na biblioteca com aquela piada insuportável e sem chamar o trabalho que seria entregue na aula seguinte. E para piorar ainda distrai os outros grupos.

Ele não respondeu, nem uma provocação dele.

Eu o ignorei por quase um mês. Tudo porque ela era burra e não suportava a tentação. Fala sério! Era seu aniversário, o pessoal da escola com seus parentes fez uma festa surpresa, abriu todos na festa em si.

* * *

 _\- O que é isso? - perguntou ela, referindo-se à fantasia de gatinha que havia ganhado._

 _\- Para você usar o amor da noite! - Se não bastasse o rubor que já estava em seu rosto, Izuna o envergonhou ainda mais._

 _Todos seguraram o riso, mas o pai olhou para ele com um olhar severo. Eu nunca quis quebrar o rosto de Izuna tanto quanto naquele momento. É claro que ele estava acostumado com aquelas piadas, mas era tudo escola, ele não achava que Izuna fosse tão baixa a ponto de fazê-lo pagar aquele macaco em sua festa e na frente de seu pai ainda._

 _Ele controlou todo o ódio, sentiu seus punhos quentes, louco para afundar seu sorriso ridículo._

 _\- Eu não sou como você Izuna. - Foi o que você disse ao manter o "presente". - Se eu te quisesse tanto que te comesse enquanto você vestia a fantasia, eu perguntava. - Ele jogou de volta o presente contra ele que só por reflexo pegou. - Mais do jeito que é tão sujo, duvido que me contentar com apenas um._

* * *

No final, foi o homem negro que havia sido humilhado, seu pai olhou para ele com orgulho, ele até tinha um sorriso ao seu lado. E para piorar as coisas, ele acabou fodendo o retardado. Ele até fantasiava sobre o corpo dela e perguntou. Ele cedeu - com facilidade - a tentação.

Mas a humilhação que fez o outro passar na festa não o fez passar ileso, não mesmo! Seu pai bateu nele. Ele teria desmaiado se seu irmão mais velho não tivesse atrapalhado, impedido o pai. Isso o machucou muito. Ele achava que Izuna seria normal, que não estragaria seu momento especial e delicado, mas o fez. Então, a partir desse jogo foi totalmente ignorando Izuna e ficou muito feliz, porque para ter sucesso com sucesso. No começo, tudo o que ele achava que era a surra de seu pai, ele ainda tinha tempo para mergulhar em casa, então ele simplesmente decidiu ignorar o Uchiha, e com toda a sinceridade ele estava feliz por não ter que pensar no peso morto, nessa certa dor. no coração.

Quando as aulas acabaram, ele foi um dos primeiros a sair, ainda com os suprimentos na mão, jogando de qualquer maneira na bolsa que normalmente era organizada calmamente. Só de imaginar que ele teria que escrever um poema sobre o amor, isso o deixou tenso.

O dia finalmente chegou. Ele esperou ansiosamente por portugueses. Seu poema pesava na mochila para cada sala que ia, quando a última vez chegava, junto com ele a apresentação do trabalho. Foi o primeiro grupo e deu-lhe um sentimento nervoso.

\- Tobirama Senju e Izuna Uchiha. - o professor ligou.

Ao lado da morena foi para a frente da gangue, onde indicando com a cabeça pediu o mais novo para fazer a introdução.

\- Bem ... Como a professora disse, eu sou Izuna, ele é Tobirama e nossos poemas falam de amor.

\- Poemas? - Perguntou o professor.

\- Decidimos separar nossos poemas, para cada um dar sua ideia de amor. - Explicou o Senju. A maior sentença do mês. - Vou começar. Meu poema é chamado _Perguntas sem respostas_ .

 _Você estremece quando eu tremo quando sinto sua pele quente?_

 _Seu coração bate tão largo quanto o meu?_

 _Você sente o que eu sinto?_

 _Você tem esse circo em sua barriga como eu?_

 _Você me ama do jeito que eu te amo?_

 _Às vezes me pergunto: Você sabe o que é amar?_

 _Desculpe eu não sabia o significado desta palavra até te conhecer._

 _Posso nadar em seus olhos tanto como um mar vermelho sangue que parece ter sido tirado do meu coração, mantendo-se longe de você?_

 _Você sente o que eu sinto?_

 _Você me ama como eu te amo?_

 _Às vezes me pergunto: Você sabe o que é amar?_

 _Você não tem que ter medo._

 _Eu posso te mostrar._

 _Apenas você, minha mão segura._

 _Você me aceita como sua? Porque eu já te aceitei há um tempo atrás!_

 _Você tem essa personalidade forte que me atrai_

 _Você tem esse corpo perfeito que me deixa em chamas,_

 _Essa voz me deixa louco_

 _Esse cheiro que me alucina_

 _E esses olhos? Eu poderia escrever livros, músicas e poemas só para você._

 _Mais e voce_

 _Você está disposto a fazer tudo isso por mim?_

 _Você sente o que eu sinto?_

 _Você tem esse circo em sua barriga como eu?_

 _Você sabe o que significa amar?_

 _Porque eu estou apaixonado por você_

 _Isso é você? Me ame como eu amo você_

 _Desculpe, eu não sabia o significado desta palavra até te conhecer._

Eu terminei o poema esfregando meu rosto um pouco, afinal eu estava incrivelmente corada e a merda do meu pensamento não deixou o rosto de Izuna. Especialmente seu rosto corando e ofegando quando eu peguei ele, na nossa primeira e última vez juntos.

\- Depois disso Tobirama, eu te amo.- Izuna com sempre não perdi uma, provocando uma risada coletiva.

\- Eu não acho que você saiba o que é amor, mesmo que isso caia em você. - Tobizandoma de ferro, ele respondeu. Algo que surpreendeu Izuna, que estava esperando para ser ignorada como havia sido há algum tempo. - Agora leia em breve, pela minha paciência com vadias enquanto você está exausta.

Surpreendendo a todos ainda mais, Izuna apenas franziu a testa, magoada. E então ele começou a ler o poema.

\- Esse poema é chamado _Você não responde!_

 _Você não me responde!_

 _Seu corpo responde tão bem quanto suas respostas grosseiras?_

 _Você é tão gostosa quanto sua personalidade?_

 _Seu corpo é tão lindo quando seu sorriso?_

 _Seus gemidos são tão melodiosos quanto sua voz?_

 _Você não me responde!_

 _Porque?_

 _Eu não sou o suficiente para você? Eu não estou forte o suficiente?_

 _Você anda com ela de um lado para o outro_

 _Ela te ama como eu faço?_

 _Você adora como eu?_

 _Eu te colocaria em um altar se você me dissesse sim._

 _Mas você responde tanto a mim quanto ao seu corpo?_

 _Você pega fogo com apenas um olhar?_

 _Bem, foi muito rápido para eu me apaixonar._

 _Eu sempre espero._

 _Você sabe que sou louco por você_

 _E eu sempre espero por sua ligação._

 _Colocando máscaras e fantasia, na tentativa vã de você me notar, Você sabe que me faz perder a minha voz, Meu lugar não estava abaixo de você?_

 _Ainda não está forte o suficiente? Eu imploro de novo se você quiser ..._

 _Ainda esperando por sua ligação depois da nossa noite, lembro de você prometendo ligar para mim._

 _Muito de tudo para você, se você perguntar_

 _Pois eu não vejo um mundo sem você_

 _Em constante estado de coma sem você aqui._

 _Mas você não responde!_

 _Porque?_

 _Eu não sou o suficiente para você?_

 _Eu te colocaria no altar se você dissesse sim._

A maioria parecia assustada com o poema romântico de Izuna. Nem mesmo o professor esperava algo assim do aluno. Mas alguns conseguiram assimilar rapidamente que isso era indireto para Tobirama, até o próprio Tobirama compreendia, apenas fingia não entender toda a comoção.

Terminando a apresentação ganhando muitas palmas da classe.

\- Próximo par, com amizade. O professor ligou depois de receber a atenção da turma. Também com os sentimentos tão expostos dessa maneira, até mesmo os nerds entenderam a mensagem apaixonada ao Senju.

Tobirama sentou-se à mesa e pôs a mão no rosto. Ele não queria que o bastardo Uchiha o visse corado. Ele havia entendido as referências que fizera às frases "Você não me responde! Por quê?" e "Eu ainda não estou forte o suficiente?", "Meu lugar não estava abaixo de você?" e as piadas sobre as palavras sobre os corpos correspondem exatamente como na noite de seu aniversário, e o verso de máscaras e fantasias apenas piorou sua situação animada!

* * *

 _\- Conte-me? Eu não estou forte o suficiente? - Ele sussurrou baixinho em seu ouvido sob o gatinho. - Este é o seu lugar Izuna ...- Ele riu cinicamente quando, com apenas um movimento de quadril, o homem de cabelos escuros gemeu maliciosamente. - Abaixo de mim como um gatinho obediente._

 _\- Tobi ... Ahnn. - Ele nem conseguia completar meu nome, pois era mais difícil contra o seu eu interior._

 _\- Qual foi o gatinho? Ainda não está forte o suficiente? - Ele zombou dele. Ele sabia que não estava usando nem mesmo sua força, mas o semblante perdido e excitado do homem era a perdição! Parecia que ambos gostavam disso devagar e com força, aproveitando cada investida! - implore por mim, Izuna. - Seu silêncio era o que era, apenas deixasse o corpo e os sons responderem por ele. - Você não me responde! Porque? Você parece gostar disso._

 _As unhas dele desceram com força de costas quando Tobirama bateu na próstata lenta mas seguramente._

 _\- Por favor ... Por favor ... To-bi-ra ... Ahnn. - Mais uma vez o seu nome não pode ser terminado, uma vez que ele investiu com ainda mais força sobre ele batendo naquele ponto novamente._

 _Ele agradeceu a Deus que Izuna não era escandalosa, um gemido alto era um saco, mas Izuna sabia como gemer, e ele era astuto e no tom certo de altura, já que ele parecia estar perdido demais para se controlar com cada forte impulso de Tobirama_

 _Lágrimas de prazer foram vistas no canto dos cantos de seus olhos negros avermelhados, enquanto ele empurrava o quadril contra o de olhos exóticos e implorava para que ele não parasse. Ah, como se o albino tivesse coragem de fazer isso, não com Izuna olhando para ele com o rosto tão desejoso e gemendo astuto como o animal em que ele estava vestido._

 _\- Tobi, por favor ... fique mais forte. Agora seu nome não havia sido preenchido com provocação. Isso foi recebido com sucesso. - Tão bom, huh ..._

* * *

Ele balançou a cabeça, o albino focou nas outras apresentações, se ele continuasse pensando naquela noite, sua ereção não cairia tão cedo, já que ela estava acordada de seu poema, quando ela se lembrava de Izuna em sua cama, subjugando suas vontades. , sua mente assim não se acalmaria tão cedo!

Porra Izuna, fazendo-o se apaixonar por ele. Não que o Uchiha jamais saberia. **Mal sabia ele que, assim como seu poema era uma pista para mim, o mesmo acontecia comigo** . Tobirama pensou.

Quando a aula acabou, abrindo espaço para o intervalo, Tobirama guardou as coisas e foi até a biblioteca, pois foi lá que ele passou o intervalo. No final da grande biblioteca havia duas prateleiras que tinham um pequeno espaço entre elas, se você passasse por esse espaço você veria um espaço maior, onde havia um conjunto de carteiras, que era devido às mudanças que a biblioteca sofreu, diminuiu em quase 10 metros de espaço, fazendo com que o espaço esquecido. Pegou o livro e a maçã que trouxera da casa, sentou-se no chão, deitou-se e usou a mochila como travesseiro. Sua paz mal durou o tempo que ele abriu o livro, ouviu passos no corredor entre as estantes de livros pequenos, e sabia que quem quer que fosse, estava indo em direção a ele. Ele esperava que quem quer que fosse não notasse quando todos passassem.

Ele suspirou pesadamente para Izuna, o corpo magro passando suavemente pela pequena passagem que levava àquela sala.

\- Uau. - Ele ficou espantado, o pequeno quarto estava muito limpo e havia uma janela com grossas cortinas abertas, recolhendo os fortes raios da tarde e enchendo a sala refletindo os livros na sala. Isso porque dessa vez Tobirama decidiu usar a luz do sol, já que ele estava lá para ler e não matar aula e continuar dormindo. - Então é aqui que você se esconde? Quem diria? - Seu sorriso era bonito e feliz, ele finalmente encontrou o albino, sempre procurava por ele nos intervalos, mas nunca o achou, bom até aquele dia. Ele estava falando sério, aquele jogo de ocultação já estava lhe dando raiva. - Vamos falar sobre isso em breve. - Ganho de coragem e a atenção de Senju. - Eu já te disse várias vezes, e você sempre ignora isso. Esta é a última vez que digo isso, e esta é sua última chance de dizer. - Puxando o ar com força para os pulmões dele, ele disse tudo. - Eu te amo, Tobirama Senju. Isso é você?

Isso só poderia ser uma brincadeira com o rosto dele. Obviamente, ele não estava evitando a morena apenas para a noite de seu aniversário, mas sim o que veio no dia seguinte.

* * *

 _Era o primeiro dia após o espancamento de seu pai, e Tobirama sempre chegava meia hora mais cedo, era bom ter paz na sala de aula antes de todos chegarem, além de dar tempo para revisar se os projetos e deveres estavam todos terminados. Ele não tinha nem cinco minutos para abrir seu material sobre a mesa, ele estava transcrevendo um trabalho de química, já que o professor deixava claro que queria tudo à mão; muito do que já estava escrito, ele estava copiando o resto. Foi quando a porta foi aberta, foi estranho, ninguém chegou a menos de cinco minutos das aulas além dela._

 _A surpresa em seu rosto ao ver Izuna era muito grande, não que Izuna fosse uma estudante ruim ou algo assim, mas a morena costumava vir ao mesmo tempo que as outras, dez a cinco minutos antes do início das aulas._

 _\- Tobirama, podemos conversar? - Foi a única coisa que a morena disse, de alguma forma ele sabia exatamente sobre o que os Uchiha queriam falar e se pudessem eles_ _ **nunca**_ _fariam_ _falar sobre isso,_ _ **nunca.**_

 _\- Não se preocupe Uchiha, não vou contar a ninguém, se é isso que te preocupa! - Ele disse, voltando sua atenção para seu trabalho, tentando pôr fim a essa conversa antes que ela desse uma virada indesejável._

 _\- Não é sobre isso que quero falar. - Izuna disse quando ele se aproximou do albino._

 _Tobirama, no entanto, apenas fingiu ser surdo enquanto continuava a transcrever seu trabalho. Não era problema dele o que o Uchiha queria dizer, era apenas uma noite, não é como se eles fossem se tornar namorados depois do que aconteceu._

 _\- Não adianta ignorar Tobirama e fingir não ouvir, eu sei que você não estava dormindo quando eu disse que amava você. - Merda! Agora não adiantava fingir._

 _\- Izuna, não tenho ideia do que você está falando. - disse o albino. - Nós transamos e adormecemos, foi o que aconteceu._

 _\- Não brinque com Senju, você sabe bem do que estou falando. Izuna tinha certeza de que Tobirama tinha ouvido._

 _\- Você estava bêbado e agora está de ressaca, você não estava pensando direito. Ele discordou, tentando dissuadi-lo dessa conversa._

 _\- Está bem então. O suspiro de alívio que o albino deixou sair era quase audível na sala silenciosa._

 _Izuna chegou mais perto, segurando a mesa de Tobirama e arrastando-o para longe dele a poucos metros de distância. Ele ficou na frente dele quando viu que ele iria começar a reclamar sobre a atitude do homem, deixar sua mochila cair no chão, não se importando com o rosto surpreso e corado de Tobirama quando ele se sentou em seu colo circulando seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço. no colo, com uma perna de cada lado da cintura do albino._

 _\- Você disse que não ouviu, tudo bem. - Ele se aproximou do ouvido, com uma certa voz e rosto coberto de rubor sussurrou. Eu te amo, Tobi._

 _O choque em seu corpo era forte, deixando-o tremendo e seu coração batendo em seu peito e suas bochechas coradas quando a frase deixou os lábios do homem. O pulmão clamava por oxigênio, estava mexendo o fôlego. Ele escapou desse óbvio e então começou a ignorar e fugir de Izuna para a escola._

* * *

Sempre que Izuna o encontrava, ele se declarava, claramente querendo ser retribuído e / ou ouvir a resposta do albino. Algo que o albino estava encerrando sempre que possível. Tobirama sentou-se respirando fundo, precisando de paciência para a conversa.

\- Izuna, entendo o que você sente. Eu entendo. - Ele coçou a dele nunca nervosamente. - Mas eu não sinto o mesmo, me desculpe.

Seu coração martelou, doeu ao ver a expressão desolada de Izuna, quase como se ele estivesse sendo baleado. Ele pensou em negar tudo o que ele disse apenas para que ele não tivesse que ver aquele rosto triste que estava fazendo naquele momento, que tomava muito controle para não piorar.

Do rosto que ele estava fazendo, ele tinha conseguido o que queria desde o começo, para sair sem criar problemas, pena que fosse necessário quebrar o coração de Izuna. Foi o que ele encontrou, até que viu os olhos de sua própria ferida, cheios de determinação e aceitação.

\- Você sabe que sempre me perguntei porque se apaixonar só por você. Eu não queria aceitar isso, mas foi marcado com fogo e fogo em minha alma. Eu queria, e eu ainda quero que você, eu juro. Mas eu não vou perseguir alguém que não se encaixa em mim ou até mesmo me prestar atenção. - Pena que diferente dessa vez não foi prazer, nada além de tristeza e pesar. Ser rejeitado não era algo que alguém gostasse ou aceitasse. - Eu tentei lutar por você, realmente tentei esperar o seu tempo e ouvir a resposta deles. - As lágrimas caíram, uma a uma pelo belo rosto pálido. - Eu não posso esperar mais, não por alguém que claramente não se aceita.

Essa afirmação surpreendeu o albino, o que aquela morena queria mostrar ?!

\- O que você quer dizer com isso? - Perguntou desistindo de ler ou comer a maçã, a conversa tinha tomado sua fome.

\- Você não quer aceitar, aceitar que é gay e aceitar que é atraído por mim, aceitar que fazemos sexo.

Tobirama não pode deixar de rir, céus não tinha nada a ver com o que Izuna estava falando.

\- Izuna foi muito bom. Ela enxugou as lágrimas dos olhos. Não porque estivesse rindo de chorar, estava encobrindo os soluços que sofria pelo que estava fazendo com o homem moreno e moreno que poderia ser seu, se não fosse sua própria negação, temia que isso acontecesse como seu pai. Abandonado por sua namorada aos dezoito anos com dois filhos, um de um ano e outro recém-nascido. - Eu não me importo como você comeu, comeu sua prima também. Ela se levantou, cruzando os braços com um sorriso zombeteiro. - E foi apenas uma vingança pelo que eu fiz na minha festa de aniversário, nada mais do que isso, eu sabia que eu iria comê-lo também, puta como era fácil, até mais do que eu espero ... - A próxima coisa que você sentiu foi um forte impacto na mandíbula interrompendo-o.

Seu rosto estava virado, seu corpo em pé como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas seus olhos estavam fechados por paciência e sua mandíbula apertada mostrando sua raiva pela situação.

\- Olha, Izuna. Sua voz estava cheia de todo o ódio que ele mantinha. - Eu realmente gosto de você e te respeito muito. Tanto é assim que eu nunca coloquei uma mão em você, não importa o quanto você me incomoda. Mas se você não sair agora eu acabo fazendo algo que vou me arrepender mais tarde. - Ela olhou para ele com firmeza. - Vá agora. - Enviada.

Izuna não pareceu ouvir, ou simplesmente ignorou a frente contra Tobirama. Não foi um soco desta vez, foi um beijo.

\- Vou definir o ferro e fogo nosso amor por você.


End file.
